Most present-day outdoor chairs require a separate umbrella on the beach to provide shade. However, the umbrella is usually awkward to carry, and it is awkward to adjust as the rays from the sum shift during the day. An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable canopy which may be retained on or removed from the chair and folded into a compact configuration for convenient carrying, and which is constructed to be simply adjustable so that the canopy may be set to any desired height according to the desires of the user, and to any desired angle appropriately to shield the user from the sun. Moreover, the canopy may be easily adjusted during the day to maintain the desired shade for relative movement between the sun and the person.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a canopy which may be used in conjunction with wheel chairs, director's chairs, and the like.